Never Forgotten
by swanglade37
Summary: Featuring an original poem! Chapter 1: First 4 verses: Lily, next 4: Al (Albus), next 4: Jay (James), then Rose's 4, and finally Hugo's. Lily's last verse is repeated several times. Chapter 2: First 4: Teddy, next 4: Al, and finally Jay. Teddy's last is repeated again. WARNING: Character Death. I'm sorry. Rated for death. Previously titled 'Lily's Goodbye'. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Now My Heart is Breaking

_Once upon a time,_

 _Long, long ago,_

 _We would run around_

 _Making quite a show_

 _We weren't best friends_

 _If you guessed that, you wouldn't be close_

 _We may have been siblings_

 _But you two were kind of gross_

 _It's been awhile since then_

 _We all grew up a lot_

 _You two are still my brothers, you_

 _Remember how much we fought?_

 _Now my heart is breaking_

 _As I'm watching you two cry_

 _I never thought I'd be here_

 _With you two screaming 'why'_

 _There's nothing quite like the feeling_

 _When you realize your sister's dead_

 _It makes you want to wail and shout_

 _And completely lose your head_

 _We never thought that she'd go first_

 _She was always so full of life_

 _She had goals and she had dreams_

 _But they brought her into their strife_

 _Now did they realize it would be war_

 _When they killed our beloved girl?_

 _She'll never again get to laugh or fly_

 _She'll never again get to twirl_

 _I must stop this before it's too late_

 _I must not let this go on_

 _I will not let them hurt another_

 _Because my sister is now gone_

 _There's only one thought running through my head:_

 _It should have been me; I should have died first_

 _I'm the eldest, that's my job_

 _But I wasn't fast enough to stop the curse_

 _How could this happen; how is she dead_

 _Why isn't my sister moving_

 _It's all my fault; it has to be_

 _All this is doing is proving_

 _I'm not good enough for this family_

 _I'm the Boy-Who-Let-His-Sister-Die_

 _It's a good enough name for me, after all_

 _It's not like she's still alive_

 _I'll make them pay for what they did_

 _Was my baby sister's life worth it?_

 _If they say it was, I'll sock them hard_

 _Hard enough to make them quit_

 _Now my heart is breaking_

 _As I'm watching you two cry_

 _I never thought I'd be here_

 _With you two screaming 'why'_

 _None of us ever thought_

 _She'd be the first of us to leave_

 _She had a bright future ahead_

 _Heck, she was only seventeen!_

 _She'll never get to play_

 _Professionally on the pitch_

 _Though if there is one thing we'll always know_

 _It's that she always caught the Snitch_

 _I don't want to pick a new Maid of Honor_

 _I want to say my little cousin did the job_

 _Took my bouquet, handed me my ring_

 _I don't want my wedding now, I want to sob_

 _I can't believe they did what they did_

 _They took our Flying Queen_

 _Uncle Harry's never been so depressed_

 _In all nineteen years I've seen_

 _Part of me still can't believe she's gone_

 _As though I'm just waiting for her to walk in the room_

 _But Lily would never let us suffer so_

 _Not if she could still fly a broom_

 _But she can't, and she won't_

 _She's never gonna fly again_

 _She'll never pull off another Wronski Feint_

 _We've lost our Seeker Champion_

 _They were idiots, those former DEs_

 _They thought we would fall at the drop of a hat_

 _But we didn't, and so they killed her_

 _We'll kill them for that_

' _Lily Luna Potter is dead'_

 _That's what the newspapers all say_

 _They've written pages detailing her life_

 _It doesn't matter; not now or any day_

 _Now my heart is breaking_

 _As I'm watching you two cry_

 _I never thought I'd be here_

 _With you two screaming 'why'_

No one knew when the attack started. They only knew when it ended. It was the Quidditch World Cup. Ireland had just crushed Argentina. Everyone was celebrating, since, miraculously everyone could get the time off, even Ginny and Bill. Well, technically, Ginny was _at_ work, since she would be writing an article on the outcome of the match. It was the perfect time for old, former Death Eaters to sneak in. The only good thing about the situation was that Plan A had failed. However, Plan B was so much worse, and it succeeded.

 _I failed._

Lily was dead. She, Al, and I had been fighting together when a blast knocked us boys off of our feet. By the time we could look up again, Mulciber and Yaxley were in the process of tying Lily to a nearby tree. She was not making things easy for them. Ever a fighter, she took every opportunity she was given, to attempt to wreck their plan. Unfortuantely, her fighting wasn't doing much. As soon as they succeeded in the tree bit, Mulciber shot a jet of green light from his wand. I leaped forward to try to catch the curse, but failed.

The light hit, the girl fell.

 _I failed._

Someone screamed. I didn't know who. All of my attention was focused on her no-longer-breathing, no-longer- _living_ body. She was gone. She was gone. _She was gone_.

 _I failed_.

Someone else screamed. This one I recognized. I didn't look up (it wouldn't have done any good, I was near blind with tears) but I knew Mum had seen her daughter's unmoving form. _My sister's_ unmoving form. _Lily's_ unmoving form. Al struggled to get to his feet, and joined me in my crying fest. For a moment it was just us two, mourning our sister's death as you do.

 _I failed._

From somewhere far away, Lily Luna Potter watched with tears in her eyes mirroring her brothers'. Everyone in the room had jumped when she appeared, but she quickly learned all their names. There were the great-uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Aunt Audrey's aunt, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Edgar, Regina, and Alex Bones, and Caradoc Dearborn. There were also her great-grandparents, Fleamus and Euphemia Potter, and Crystal and Robert Evans. There was Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin, and Uncle Fred. Finally, there were her grandparents. Lily and James Potter the first.

She hadn't wanted to leave them, and she hadn't wanted to die. She had wanted to live, to laugh, to play Quidditch, to get married, to do all that special stuff. She wanted to live her life. Her life, though, apparently did not want her to live it, so it removed her. She was okay with that, and it was nice to meet the dead family, but it still hurt a little.

 _Now my heart is breaking_

 _As I'm watching you two cry_

 _I never thought I'd be here_

 _With you two screaming 'why'_


	2. The Best Girl in Our Lives

_It's been a long time now_

 _A hundred years_

 _A century sonce we've seen your face_

 _A century since the tears_

 _We never forgot about you, you know_

 _We still love you more than you could've known_

 _You're still our baby sister_

 _No matter how much we've aged and grown_

 _Jay quit the joke shop a decade ago_

 _Al stopped teaching around the same time_

 _As for me, I got a bit old for DE fighting_

 _We three're no longer in our prime_

 _You were our favorite girl, you know_

 _No matter mothers, cousins, or wives_

 _Even after all these years_

 _You were always the best girl in our lives_

 _Rose and Scorpius named their first after you_

' _Seren Lily Malfoy' they called her_

 _They got to it before the rest of us_

 _Merlin, those first years are a blur_

 _Mum and Dad are up there now_

 _They're up there, them and the rest_

 _We're the only ones left of the first twenty-six_

 _But you, who went first, were always the best_

 _We don't know how we're still alive_

 _And we miss you more than you'll ever know_

 _But in death we'll all be together again_

 _By hook or by crook, we'll end this show_

 _I don't intend to let you be forgot_

 _And I never want to let you down_

 _But if there's one thing you have to know_

 _It's that I'm tired of this town_

 _I'm sure by now, everthing's been said_

 _And I don't have much to add_

 _Just know that, no matter how much we fought_

 _When you died, I've never been so sad_

 _You were my baby sister, you know_

 _With hair of fire and freckles of sun_

 _Your eyes were the perfect shade of brown_

 _Like chocolates all wrapped up and done_

 _You wonderful person, you brilliant girl_

 _We all adored you so much_

 _And though I hate to admit it_

 _Scamander had a huge crush_

 _I know I despised him when we were young_

 _I was a brother, can you forgive me?_

 _But even when he died, he still loved you_

 _And I would do anything for family_

 _You were our favorite girl, you know_

 _No matter mothers, cousins, or wives_

 _Even after all these years_

 _You were always the best girl in our lives_


End file.
